The present invention relates to a driving mechanism for driving a bicycle, baby carriage, wheel-chair or the like and more particularly to a reciprocating type driving mechanism for driving a bicycle, baby carriage, wheel-chair or the like, which driving mechanism can be driven in a convenient or comfortable manner by a user.
Generally, conventional bicycles are constructed to be driven by rotating the pedals fully around 360xc2x0 and therefore are not ergonomically suitable for leg exercise, so that operating the pedal is inconvenient. Further, there is another problem of the decrease in running power due to the absence of driving force, when the user""s foot is pressed in the upper or rear direction while rotating the pedal.
In addition, the conventional bicycles are complicated in the structure of the body due to the crank mechanism installed in the middle part of the body and the chain mechanism extending from the middle part to the rear wheel and are somewhat too long and furthermore the diameters of wheels are limited. As the result, the improvement in travelling speed is difficult because of the limitation in the design, even when the improvement in travelling speed is sought for urban type bicycles through increasing the diameter of bicycle wheels, while decreasing the wheel diameter, as required, is not possible as well. Travelling difficulty in mountain areas or on uphill roads causes another problem.
On the other hand, structural problem is associated with conventional baby carriages, because patrons or patronesses are not possible to ride in the carriages due to the construction in which the patrons or patronesses are supposed to push the carriages from the rear. Conventional wheel chairs are inconvenient in that users have to take their hands off the wheels before touching and rotating the wheels again after preceding drives in a repeated manner.